


Bullies

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bullies

Dean stormed in the front door, slamming it behind him. His sight was set on you. Not only had be been called out of work, which he couldn’t afford, he had to go down to your school and have a nice chat with your principal.

Coming out of the kitchen, Sam raised an eyebrow. “What the hell, Dean?” He asked. “You’re home early…and pissed?” His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were full of anger.

“Where’s Y/N?” He asked. More like demanded, really.

“She’s in the dining room. Jewel came over to study and do their homework.” Sam motioned behind him. “I was just starting to prep dinner. Why?”

Dean licked his lips before answering. “She’s been ditching school, that’s what.” He hissed. “Apparently, she’s missed so much that they called me in. I’m one step above truancy officer.” Sam’s eyebrows went up at that. “Yeah, _exactly_.”

Your older brothers did everything they could to keep you with them when John died. Both boys seemed ‘too young’, but had proved they were capable of caring for you. Now it seemed you were hell bent on screwing that up.

Seeing Dean’s face as he walked into the dining room, your smile fell. “Dean?” You asked, worried.

He glanced towards Jewel. “Hey, Jewel, sorry, I’m gonna have Sammy drive you home. I need to have a word with my sister.” He told her calmly.

She looked over towards you before gathering her things. “I’ll talk to you later.” She told you. “Bye, Dean.” She waved awkwardly, hurrying out of the room. Jewel had been your friend forever, and could tell that Dean was not happy with you at the moment.

Silence took over the room once he had sat across from you. Your eyes were on the table in front of you, and you were sitting on your hands, trying not to let him see how badly you were shaking. Seconds ticked by, the minutes feeling more like hours. The longer you sat there, the more sick to your stomach you became.

It wasn’t until Sam walked back into the room at sat that Dean said anything. “Anything you want to tell us?” He asked, his tone firm. You shook your head, not trusting your voice. “You sure? Last chance, kiddo.” Dean told you, watching you closely.

“We know you’ve been skipping school.” Sam spoke up, making your eyes shoot to his face. He leaned on his forearm, his anger fading to concern. “What’s going on?” He asked, seeing pain in your eyes.

You shook your head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” You told him quietly. “There’s no point.”

Dean sat back, sighing. “Talk. _Now_.” He didn’t want to sit here all night while you kept quiet.

“Dean.” Sam snapped. “I doubt that’s helping.” He shot his brother a look. “We only want to know what’s going on with you. We can’t do anything if you don’t talk to us. You’ve always been able to talk to us.” The sincerity in his voice made you tear up. “Is this some pre-teen thing?” He looked slightly confused.

Swallowing, you licked your lips. “Kids are jerks.” You whispered.

“What?” Dean asked, leaning forward. “Did you say ‘kids are jerks’?” You nodded, wiping your cheek. “What’s going on? What the hell happened?”

You let out a sigh, as there was no use hiding it anymore. “I’m being bullied.” You spoke up. The boys shared a look as you went on. “There’s one girl who gave me the nickname ‘Gorilla Girl’.” You felt the sting of the words as you said them. “We had to go swimming at summer camp towards the end, remember?” Dean nodded, remembering you’d nearly forgotten your towel. “She was one of the life guards that helped out with the grades underneath hers. I think she was a freshman or something. She saw me in my bathing suit…” You saw how both boys clenched their jaws. “Started laughing, and gave me that nickname. Said I shouldn’t ever wear a bathing suit or shorts. No one should have to see someone that disgustingly hairy.” You told them, sniffing. “Well, guess what stuck when I got back to school?”

“Fuck.” Dean groaned. Middle schoolers could be bigger jerks than some adults.

Sam looked sad. “She started making fun of you because you don’t shave your legs? Wait, why are middle schoolers shaving…?”

You shrugged. “Most have been since the fifth grade.” His eyebrows went up at that. “I’m the only girl in my grade with boobs. So, people find ways to make fun of me for that. Or my weight. Or my height. I didn’t get the Winchester looks like the two of you did.” You broke. “I’m the fattest, tallest, ugliest girl in school. Why would I want to go there?”

It broke their hearts to hear you say those things about yourself. Dean swallowed, nearly tearing up himself. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Say what? I don’t want to go to school because kids are too honest?” To you, that’s what it was. They were just magnifying the truth.

Sam shook his head and moved to kneel next to your chair. “Hey. None of that is close to being true!” His voice was soft, and gentle. Of course he’d believe that. He was your brother. “You are amazing, you’re smart, you are kind, and them? They’re cruel, and they’ll go nowhere in life.” You looked over to him, tear stained cheeks. “We will do everything we can to make this right. To get you through this.”

“Damn straight we will.” Dean chimed in. “No one makes our baby sister cry.” When you looked at him, he gave you that cocky smirk, letting you know he wasn’t going to play as nice as Sammy.


End file.
